


We're All Just Entertainers

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, One Direction
Genre: Chris is such a top tbh, M/M, daddy kink in the second chapter, harry is a witty bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is a 33 year old with life pretty much figured out. Until he meets Harry Styles, a 20 year old singer who doesn't really have the time to figure out life completely just yet.</p><p>How much will they change each other? Will they really change each other at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Just Entertainers

Chris' friends were concerned for him. They said that he didn't get out often enough, apparently.

 

"Dude, we get that you like staying out of the public eye or whatever, but that doesn't mean you can't go for a few beers once in a while," his friend Mark stated as they hung around at Chris' place and talked.

 

"I just don't see the big deal with going out all the time... I have just as much fun hanging out in my own home. I mean, I'm always out for press events, it's good to just stay in for a while, you know? I don't see a problem with that, " Chris said, reaching for the remote so he could switch channels and see what was on the news.

 

Apparently, there was a new club opening about 15 minutes from where he lived.  It was called The Four Walls, being named for its simple outer appearance, when in reality, the place was for A-listers or paid escorts. Chris thought about possibly going to that club soon and maybe even taking somebody home with him for the first time in months. His friend Mark piped up excitedly.

 

"Shit, Chris! Look at that! That club opens tonight at 11, what do you say, dude?"

 

"I don't know, Mark..."

 

"Chris! Come on, man! Let's do something fun for once! I heard they're gonna have a famous bartender there for the opening, too. You gotta go, man!"

 

"If I go, will you stop nagging me about my social life?" Chris asked as he gave Mark a look.

 

"I swear I'll stop nagging. After this, I'll hang out with you and I'll put up with your boring activities without complaint, " Mark said quickly as he looked at the clock.  "It's going on 10 now, I'll leave now and meet you at around 10:45. How's that sound?"

 

"Sounds alright Mark, just get out of my house."

 

"You got it, Cap," Mark said as he stepped out of Chris' house.

 

Chris rolled his eyes as he saw Mark out and went to get ready. In the shower, he thought about what could possibly be in store for him at this club. He could meet somebody new, friend or lover, it didn't really matter that much to him. He stepped out of the steamy tub that he'd silently dubbed his "thinking space" and dried off. He put on his clothes and checked his watch, noticing that he had about ten minutes until his friend would be here to pick him up and take him to the club.

 

His friend Mark was punctual as always, arriving at 10:45 on the dot. As soon as Chris hops in the car, he's met with some type of heavy metal music he can't understand. Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up to the club, where, luckily, very few paps hung around. Mark paid for the valet parking and stepped out of the car with Chris, making an exaggerated gesture toward the club's entrance.

 

"Riiight this way, sir," Mark said with a laugh.

 

Chris rolled his eyes. "Mark, come on, man. At least wait until we're in the club to be an embarrassing shit."

 

Mark just laughs as they enter the club.

 

Chris sees a few people he knows from movies and television and he greets them, making light conversation with them. He finds a little booth in the corner of the club, tucked away from all of the dancing and the chatter. He surveys the parts of the club that he can see- the dancefloor, the bar, the back rooms that more and more couples are going into.

 

As he's looking around, he decides to have another drink, so he stands on wobbly feet (what, he's bored and there's liquor) and walks toward the bar. He comes back to his booth with two bottles of beer in his hand so that he doesn't have to make a trip back to the bar so soon. On the way to his seat, he saw a lean boy talking to a woman.  A few seconds later, the woman said her goodbyes and walked away. The boy turned his face to watch her leave. The only word Chris could use to describe this boy's face was "angelic".  The boy couldn't have been 21. Well, he didn't look 21, at least.

 

Chris decides to chat the boy up, asking him his name, what he does, things he likes. The usual.

 

"I'm Harry, I’m 20 years old." "I sing in that one band. One Direction." "I like too many things, " Harry replied to all of his questions accordingly, his speech slurred a bit from the hard liquor one of his friends had given him. He was a lightweight, it seemed.

 

Chris had never really been interested in that One Direction band. Maybe he’d just never had time to look into them. If the boy singing in it was as cute as Harry, he’d definitely be interested. He’d never been interested in anyone younger than him either, though.

 

This boy was just a new experience in general.

 

Chris invited Harry to sit in the corner of the club with him. He reluctantly agreed, following the taller man and listening to him talk as they made the short trip. Chris offered to let Harry slide into the booth first, but Harry insisted that Chris sit first.

 

Chris slid into the booth easily, turning to Harry and telling him to sit down already. As Harry slid into the booth as well, he lost his balance and fell right into Chris’ lap. Harry started squirming and moving around in an attempt to get out of this handsome man’s lap, even though he didn’t really want to. “I’m sorry, oh my god, I’m-”

 

Chris had swiftly grabbed Harry’s hips, smiling and chuckling softly as the younger boy’s voice cracked as a result of the abrupt touch from Chris. “I don’t mind you sitting here, Harry. That is, if you don’t mind, “ Chris said as Harry turned to look back at Chris with a shy smile.

 

“I don’t mind, Chris, “ Harry giggled as he slurred, “That tickles, though, your hands being there like that.”

 

Chris ordered more drinks for the two as they talked and laughed about anything and everything. Two hours had passed and Harry’s cheeks were a rosy color from all the laughing and the drinks he’d had. The two settled into a comfortable silence.

 

Chris looked at Harry, whose skin seemed to glow under the dim light of the lone booth, and decided that he wanted to see if this boy could dance. Before Chris could ask Harry if he wanted to dance, Harry was bouncing up and down, shouting, “I love this song! Chris, dance with me! I love Rude Boy!”

 

 _So that must be the song that’s currently blaring out of the speakers_ , Chris thought. _Sounds good_.

 

As Harry smiled, he wriggled out of Chris’ lap, tugging on his (wow, quite muscular) arm to get him to get up and dance with him. At first, Chris shook his head with a laugh, telling Harry that he couldn’t dance. Harry wouldn’t take no for an answer, so Chris eventually got up and staggered to the dance floor hand in hand with the 20 year old.

 

As the song started, Harry swayed his hips to the beat, looking at Chris with a playful glint in his eye. Chris watched Harry silently, licking his lips and following Harry’s hips with his eyes hungrily. Harry beckoned him closer, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 

Chris stepped toward him and his outstretched hand, taking it in his and stepping awkwardly to the beat as Harry swayed rhythmically. Harry laughed, asking, “You weren’t lying about not knowing how to dance, were you, Chris?”

 

Chris chuckled and shook his head, his breath hitching a few seconds afterward in response to Harry turning around and grinding his ass against his crotch. Harry looked back at him with a shit-eating grin as he rolled his hips, leaving Chris utterly speechless. Chris forced himself to snap out of the trance he was in and grabbed Harry’s hips as he caught the rhythm of the song, grinding back against Harry in time with him, eliciting a chuckle from the younger boy.

 

Chris breathes heavily as he grinds with Harry. He can feel himself growing harder and harder as the singer relentlessly grinds his ass against him. Chris closes his eyes, throwing his head back and drinking in the hot and heavy atmosphere created by the music and filthy dancing.

 

“Come here, Rude boy, boy, Can you get it up

Come here, Rude boy, boy, Is you big enough

Take it, take it, Baby, baby

Take it, take it, Love me, Love me, ” Rihanna’s voice poured from the speakers, loud and heavy on the bass.

 

Harry started slowing down, taking his time when he rolled his hips against Chris’. Looking back at Chris, he starting to talk over the music. “Do you like it? Is this what you came for, Chris?” Harry asked as Chris looked down at him with a gaze full of lust.

 

Suddenly, Harry was being turned around by Chris, whose lips met his roughly. Harry was stunned for a second, but he eventually returned the kiss with equal (if not greater) passion. It was a kiss that showed that neither of them cared about formality,  it was just about tongues dancing and the taste of each other.

 

Chris bit on Harry’s lip and tugged on it gently, earning a small whine from the younger man. The two pulled apart, Chris telling Harry to follow him as he walked toward the back rooms he’d seen couples going into about an hour ago. The space was completely empty now, and as soon as they got into a room, Chris had Harry up against a wall.

 

“Look what you've done to me,” Chris groaned, “You think you can tease me like that and get away with it, huh?” Chris asked as he kissed down Harry’s neck until he found his weak spot, which he sucked and bit at until he was a sure a bruise would show up the next morning.

 

“I- I hoped this would happen- ah!” Harry said, trying to give a witty response, his voice cracking as Chris kept kissing his neck. Harry wanted to ask if Chris would take him home, but he was too apprehensive. Chris kept mumbling about how bad of a boy and how much of a tease Harry was when Harry decided to go for it.

 

“Takemehomewithyou, “ Harry slurred.

 

Chris stopped to look up, stunned for a few seconds, until he cracked a wide, lopsided grin. “Yeah, Harry. I’ll take you home with me.” Chris punctuated his answer with a slow, lazy kiss as he grabbed Harry’s hand and led him back to the front of the club.

 

As they stumbled out into the cool night air, Chris called a cab. As the taxi pulled up and the duo got in, Chris was excited to see where the night would take them.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I started Evanstyles, this terrible ship you've just read about. my tumblr is chilledzayn.tumblr.com
> 
> As always, leave comments and kudos and shit,


End file.
